<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937513">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Post-SING (Music Video), Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet Star’s trying to deal with the aftermath of losing an eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Star &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fabulous Killjoys are quite a bit worse for wear in the weeks after the clap in which the Girl was taken and then the battle in BLI headquarters, but they’re together, and that’s what matters. </p><p>Or at least that’s what Jet Star keeps telling themself, pushing away the constant ache in their head, the panic of someone coming up on the wrong side of them, the drop in their stomach when they look in the mirror and see the wad of gauze and bandages where their eye used to be. Party Poison silently watches them stumble through the diner. Jet Star turns away from him. They can’t stand to be in this diner, so silent and stifling while each killjoy retreats within themself to lick their wounds. Even the Girl is silent, spending her time at the Kobra Kid’s bedside, or sitting on the couch with Poison, neither acknowledging the other. </p><p>It takes Jet Star two tries to pick up the keys to the trans am, sitting on an otherwise empty countertop.</p><p>They drive aimlessly for a while, eventually parking the trans am and wandering out into the desert as the sun sets. A car drives past in the distance, motor growling, and Jet Star jumps, spinning around in an attempt to see it. They let themself fall to the ground in defeat, too-warm sand swirling around them. They don’t see the Dracs approach on their blind side. </p><p>The three Dracs would have Jet Star beat pretty easily even without the advantage of surprise; their blaster wound is still healing and their shooting’s been shit since they lost their eye. The Dracs surround them, parroting questions to each other in their stilted too-emotive voices. Jet Star is frozen, panicked. They don’t know what do do, how to move. A Drac moves in, kicking them in the stomach, and Jet Star is broken from their indecision, stumbling to their feet and swinging at the closest Drac, who easily avoids the blow. They’re quickly subdued and the Dracs are dragging them back to their transport when a shot rings out and a Drac goes down. Jet Star doesn’t see it, only hears the laser hit, feels the Drac let go of them and fall to the ground. The other two stumble and drop Jet Star, and they roll away, taking a defensive position as they watch a killjoy on a motorbike take down the other two Dracs with silent precision. It’s only when the ‘joy reaches Jet Star and pulls the sunglasses from over their eyes that Jet Star recognizes Party Poison, hiding the bandaged bottom half of their face and neck in a long, gauzy scarf.<br/>
Jet Star looks away as they mutter a greeting. Poison offers a hand to Jet Star, wincing as he pulls them up off the sand. The two of them take the bike the short distance back to the trans am. Poison immediately sits in the driver’s seat, leaving Jet Star to haul the bike into the backseat on their own, panting with exertion by the time they’re done. They slump into the passenger seat and hand the car keys to Poison, who speeds off as soon as they’ve turned the key in the ignition. Jet Star moves to roll the window down and Poison reached an arm out to smack their hand away, never looking away from the road. They sigh, and resign themself to looking out the window through the glass. </p><p>Jet Star’s surprised when Poison abruptly pulls the am up to a stop outside Tommy Chow Mein’s place in Zone Three. Poison takes a crumpled sheet of paper and bag of carbons out of the pocket of his loose black jacket and shoves them towards Jet Star, who accepts them and heads into the shop, a light frown on their face. </p><p>The piece of paper turns out to be a grocery list, mostly food and more medical supplies, and Jet Star gathers them dutifully, ignoring the feeling of Tommy Chow Mein’s scrutinizing stare. They fumble a bottle of hairdye and it takes them far too many tries to pick it back up again. They curse under their breath, and Tommy calls to them from the front, asking do they need any help with that, Jet?, and Jet Star grits their teeth at the overfamiliarity and condescending tone. Eventually, they snag the bottle of dye from the floor and add it to the supplies already in their arms. Tommy smiles thinly as they drop their haul over the counter and begins adding up the price. As Jet Star looks on, the clothing rack catches their attention— particularly the handful of eyepatches dangling off to the side. Tommy sees them looking and raises an eyebrow, offering help. Jet Star declines, and concentrates as they reach out, determined to grab one on their first attempt. They miss, and can’t help but swear again as they grab an eyepatch off the hook and slam it down on the counter, glaring at Tommy. No extra charge, Tommy says with a snide smile, not for our local hero, and Jet Star wants to hit him. Instead, they gather up their purchases and head back to the trans am where Poison speeds off back to the diner the second Jet Star sits down. They’ve wound the scarf tighter around their head and neck, which Jet Star does not comment on, nor do they mention the force with which Poison grips the wheel.</p><p>Poison retreats into the back of the diner, presumably to check on Kobra, while Jet Star unloads the trans am. Once all the supplies are organized and put away, they’re left leaning over the kitchen counter, fiddling with the strings of their eyepatch. </p><p>Their hands are steady as they unwrap the bandages wound around their eye, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. They grab the eyepatch from where it waits on the sink, snagging it on the second try, and they look up as they tie the string around the back of their head. They look confident, strong without the bandages covering their face. And that’s all Jet Star needs right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poison was kind of a prick in this one. I really want to explore more of how each character reacts after SING (they don’t die because I said so). Their emotions are justified and their actions are... not.<br/>This was for the bingo prompt “Don’t you dare pity me”, and I ended up conveying that through action instead of quoting it verbatim. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment!<br/>I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>